


Attitude Adjustment

by Amorous_Flammetta



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik, CHAPTER TWO TAGS:, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men, top agent stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorous_Flammetta/pseuds/Amorous_Flammetta
Summary: Doctor Robotnik's been in a foul mood all day. Thankfully, Agent Stone knows just how to remedy that!
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 18
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello, dear readers,  
> Back at it again with some fun office smut, and this time, our favorite Agent is in the driver's seat! Buckle up - you are in for a ride!   
> This one ran a bit long, so I'll almost certainly add a fluffy little followup in the next few days. I was just having too much fun to cut the banter short! Sorry if it ends a bit abruptly. 
> 
> Sordidly yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta

_“STONE!”_

The Agent nearly jumped from his desk chair at the voice blaring from his intercom, shattering the pristine silence of his office. 

“Yes, Doctor?” he asked hastily. 

Truthfully, he had been fully engrossed in a vital parts order from multiple vendors. He didn’t want Doctor Robotnik to think he was dawdling. The importance of this order had been stressed to him, to put it politely. 

“Stone, get your ass to the lab!” Robotnik’s voice said harshly, “Right _NOW_ , that is an order, Agent.”

“Yes, sir!” Stone replied, hopping up from his chair and straightening his jacket.

He rolled his eyes slightly, wondering what had put the Doctor in such a foul mood. Now that he thought of it, Robotnik had been in a lousy mood all day – tense and frustrated, short tempered and noisy. Whatever it was, he could handle it. He just hated not knowing the source of the problem until after he walked into the fray. He glanced at his watch. It was nearly quitting time, too. He sighed, accepting his fate. 

He walked up to the lab’s automated door, expecting it to whoosh open for him like it always did. Much to his surprise, it did not. 

“Huh,” he said, placing his palm on the nearby scanner. 

It beeped and then a little camera lens opened on the chrome paneling. He leaned forward for a facial recognition scan. 

_Must be serious,_ he thought to himself, wondering what secret project the Doctor had been keeping from him.

The door began to open and the Agent hustled in, eyes closed, taking one more breath to steel himself before finding out what catastrophe was awaiting him. 

“Doctor, I came as fast as I cou-” Stone said, rushing headlong into the lab before abruptly stopping. 

“Agent, I’m so glad you’re here,” Robotnik said, sounding decidedly less angry than he had been on the intercom.

Stone almost couldn’t believe his eyes. He swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry. 

Doctor Robotnik was currently sitting in his chair, one foot up on the cushion, the other leg sprawled over the armrest. Robotnik was naked from the waist down and was briskly fucking himself with an abstract silver dildo.

“Doctor?” Stone asked, surprised, taking in the sight before him. 

He was sure that he wore a comically bewildered expression at the sight. He felt his cock hardening, slacks tightening almost instantly. 

“I have an important task for you, Agent,” the Doctor said, looking at him with hungry eyes.

“What’s that?” Stone asked, moistening his lips as he walked forward. His eyes lingered on Robotnik’s obvious erection, standing proud against the backdrop of his black shirt.

“Fuck me,” Robotnik said simply, his flushed face deceiving his tough demeanor, “It’s been a trying day. I could use some – _ahh_ – relief.”

Stone’s eyes roved over his long legs, then slowly to his hands, watching him fuck himself with that glistening toy, his long fingers wrapped around the curved shaft. The Agent was barely aware that he was still moving forward, decisively crossing the lab toward the Doctor.

“But what about your parts order?” he asked, his tone already lowering. 

He knew what the answer would be. Stone was now close enough to reach out and touch him. 

“Fuck the parts,” Robotnik replied casually, “Fuck me instead.”

With that, the Agent lunged forward, capturing the Doctor’s mouth in rough kiss, stubble rasping and tongues clashing. His hands pushed Robotnik’s away, fumbling for the heavy silver toy. Stone took over, moving at the same pace. Almost immediately, the Doctor loosely wrapped his legs around Stone’s hips. He moaned into the kiss, one spidery hand grasping at the younger man’s sleeve.

“You got all ready for me, didn’t you?” Stone asked against his mouth.

“Mmhmm,” Robotnik replied, brows knitted.

“You couldn’t have just fucked yourself with this nice toy?” the Agent rasped, thrusting harder with it.

Robotnik’s head suddenly fell back, his lips parting in a soft moan.

“No,” he responded simply, his eyes closed.

“Why is that?” Stone needled, brushing the older man’s thigh with his free hand.

“Wouldn’t satisfy me,” Robotnik said, fighting himself to not sound desperate, “Stone, you know that.”

“Oh?” the Agent asked, pulling the toy out far enough to get a good look.

It had a graduated shape, smaller at the tip, wider as it approached the base, all soft ridges. The length was average, but the girth wasn’t quite a match for a cock. Stone slowly teased the toy back in, watching Robotnik’s quivering hole take it.

“ _No_ , Stone!” the Doctor exclaimed, frustration mounting again, “It’s fundamentally not the same.”

“And you want me to fuck you?” he replied, wanting to drag this game out as long as possible.

Robotnik was already in a bad mood. The Agent couldn’t foresee himself making it much worse. 

“ _Yes!_ ” Robotnik hissed impatiently, “C’mon, Stone! Don’t play dumb with me.”

The Agent smiled and stifled a little laugh. He did so love getting his Doctor all riled up.

“Ok, Doc,” he said, softly, “How do you want it?”

Robotnik lifted his head and looked at Stone. It was a lingering look. He knew exactly what he wanted – the answer didn’t need consideration. He just wanted to look at Stone for the moment, at his handsome face, his perfectly maintained beard, the shine of his black hair, and the smile he wore. He took a moment to appreciate how different it felt when the Agent wielded the toy instead of him. The frustration on his face immediately lessened as he took a deliberate breath in and out. 

“Stone,” Robotnik said, just above a whisper, “I want you to bend me over the console and fuck me from behind.”

“Oooh,” Stone enthused, pushing the toy in as deep as it would go, leaving it there, “That does sound nice.”

He leaned in and kissed Robotnik again, feeling him grab hold of his necktie. Stone’s fingers teasingly pressed the flared base of the dildo, earning him a shudder from the Doctor. As the kiss deepened, he slowly removed the toy, feeling the older man’s wiry legs tensing around him.

“You want my cock so bad, let’s go,” Stone breathed alluringly against his sharp jawline, a soft threat of pleasure. 

Robotnik sucked in a breath. As Stone spoke the words, he pulled the heavy steel toy all the way out and set it on the console with a _thud_. The Agent put his hands on his partner’s knees and eased them down from around his hips. 

“Get up,” Stone said quietly, taking Robotnik’s gloved hands in his.

The Doctor nodded and took to his feet, looking down at Stone. His eyes lingered on his face wordlessly. He saw a look of determination there. He liked it. Robotnik turned around and bent at the waist, hands firmly planted on the console. He rolled his shoulders and spread his legs, letting his head hang forward. He could feel Stone roll his chair out of the way and step close behind him. The Doctor’s heart was thundering in his ears.  
Stone took in the view, the mighty Doctor Robotnik bent over before him, raring for a good ride, long coattails perfectly parted, framing Stone’s prize. He smirked and leaned down slightly. He placed his hands firmly on Robotnik’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart. His skin was flawless. Stone tensed his neck at the little gasp that escaped his partner’s lips.

“Look at that,” Stone mused in a purposefully casual tone, “You were playing for a while before you called me in, huh? You’re soaked. There’s lube leaking everywhere.”

Robotnik was chewing his lower lip, feeling his cock bounce at the Agent’s words.

“Just glistening, Doc,” Stone breathed, pressing his finger teasingly against Robotnik’s hole, “Just look at that.”

The Doctor swallowed audibly, leaning back into Stone’s probing finger, wanting more. He was almost surprised when Stone had the nerve to chuckle behind him.

“You look hungry,” he said seductively, pushing his finger halfway in, “I can fix that.”

 _The nerve,_ Robotnik halfheartedly thought, knowing that he was being played with. Despite his pride, he liked it. The Doctor elected to allow it.

“I’ll give you something nice,” Stone said, withdrawing his finger, “I’ll give you something better than that big silver dong.”

Robotnik quailed at the feeling of Stone’s hands on his ass again, his hands gripping him tightly. The Agent stepped forward and began to rub his cock against Robotnik’s slicked opening, just teasing.

“ _Oh_ ,” the Doctor said underneath him, squaring his hips, pushing back into Stone’s strong hands.

“You have such a nice ass, Doc,” the Agent said quietly, squeezing as he rutted against him, “and these _legs_.”

Robotnik shivered, trying not to rock back against him too desperately. He let his head hang down between his shoulders. 

“Hand me the lube,” Stone said.

The Doctor had left the lube on the console. He grabbed it and twisted slightly to hand it to his partner. Stone took it carefully, his fingers brushing Robotnik’s. He gave the older man a loving look and received a genuine smile in return. The Agent melted slightly – Robotnik was always so handsome when he smiled. The Doctor turned back around and braced himself on the console as before. 

“I’m gonna give you what you want,” Stone assured as he spread lube over his cock.

“Please,” Robotnik begged before snapping, “Hurry up.”

As much as he wanted to draw this out as long as possible, the sight before the Agent was just too inviting. He primed his cock and once it was all slick, he pushed against Robotnik’s entrance firmly, slipping inside. 

“Fuck,” the Doctor breathed beneath him, his back arched slightly.

Stone began guiding his length inside at an achingly slow pace, making sure to take his time. Beneath him, Robotnik was breathing through his mouth, his body accommodating to the pleasurable stretch. His legs were trembling.

“That good, Doc?” Stone asked, his voice tight.

“Yeah,” Robotnik breathed, one of his hands balled into a fist on the console.

It was better than good. It was what he had been craving. He felt a little flicker of relief already. 

The Agent made a strangled sound as he bottomed out, pushing his hips flush against the Doctor’s pale ass. Stone’s strong hands wrapped around Robotnik’s slim hips, holding him in place. He collected himself, feeling his partner’s muscles clenching hard around him.

“Easy, Doc,” he soothed.

Stone watched as the Doctor’s hand relaxed and opened, his fingers pressing a quick sequence on the buttons in the palm of his glove. A large holo screen faded to life in front of them. It was a front-facing camera, providing a good full-body view of them both. 

“I want to _watch_ ,” Robotnik purred, his eyes meeting Stone’s on the screen.

Stone grinned back before taking a breath and starting to infinitesimally rock his hips. He watched the Doctor’s eyes flutter closed. The Agent was barely pulling out at all, just rocking their bodies together in short, fluid motions. Stone sighed, feeling the pleasure already mounting so early on. 

“This is great, Doc,” Stone said in a hushed voice, “You look so good with your ass in the air.”

“Stone,” he gritted, pushing his chest lower against the console as he felt the Agent’s hands on his thighs.

“These long legs spread for me, just aching for me to fuck you,” he said alluringly, “Your greedy fucking hole is just begging for my cock. Can you feel it?”

Robotnik grunted underneath him, eyes screwed tightly shut. 

“You’ve just swallowed me up completely,” Stone continued, “You take my cock so well.”

The Agent pulled out about half way before pushing back in, holding still as the Doctor drew in a shaky breath. He did it twice more.

“Fuck me, Stone!” Robotnik spat, looking at him in the screen, his eyes fiery.

The Agent never needed to be told twice. He quickly worked up to a moderate rhythm, pulling out nearly to his cockhead each time. He dug his fingers into the Doctor’s hips, holding him tightly just how he liked. He watched the screen carefully, looked at where their bodies joined. It was obscene. It was pornographic. Frankly, it was just another tally on the long list of brilliant ideas from Doctor Robotnik. 

“Am I gonna get overtime for this?” Stone asked teasingly, “Don’t I deserve compensation for increasing your productivity?”

“ _Stone_ ,” Robotnik said dangerously. 

It was clearly a warning – one that the Agent was not quite ready to heed. He knew when to push the boundaries. 

“Doctor,” Stone began, using one finger to tap his chin thoughtfully, “Is this technically outlined in my job description? Agent Stone will fuck Doctor Robotnik until he’s drooling and satisfied?”

The Agent was doing his best to sound casual while he was buried in that fantastic heat. 

“I’m going to add it right after I write you up for insubordination,” Robotnik growled, “Now, put your back into it!”

Stone couldn’t stifle his smug grin as he put a little more snap into his hip movements. The Doctor moaned breathily and Stone grinned wider. He watched Robotnik’s face on the screen, his knitted brow, his parted lips. He could tell he was feeling good. 

“ _Little_ faster, Stone,” Robotnik said impatiently, grimacing and lowering his head to the console.

Stone sped up, but not as much as he could have. He smoothed his hands from the Doctor’s hips to his middle back, flexing his fingers into the wiry muscles there.

“You’re tense,” Stone said.

“ _Yes_ ,” Robotnik replied plainly, bordering on annoyed.

The Agent pressed his fingers into his shoulder blades hard. Robotnik pushed back against him reflexively, moaning.

“I bet I can fix that,” Stone said, grasping his partner and using his thumbs to massage his shoulders, “Nothing a good fuck can’t help.”

“Oh!” the Doctor said quietly.

Stone looked at his face on the screen. His cheek was resting on the console, his face a mask of unabashed pleasure, eyes lightly closed, brows raised. 

“Talk to me, Stone,” he uttered from his place on the console, “Fuck, don’t stop talking.” 

The Agent took a deep breath, considering his options, choosing his words carefully. 

“Okay,” Stone said smoothly, sliding his hands back to his partner’s hips, “When did we last fuck?”

“Two nights ago,” Robotnik gritted, “At your condo.”

“Yeah,” Stone replied, “Night before last. Less than forty-eight hours ago… And you’re already a desperate mess for me.”

He felt the Doctor clench around him at his words. 

“Look at you, Doc,” Stone said, watching him carefully on the screen as he raised his eyes, "Go on. Look."

Robotnik looked at his own image on the screen, flushed and sweating and desperate.

“Now look at me,” Stone continued, watching the Doctor’s eyes track up to him.

“Did you every think that you’d be your subordinate’s cockwhore?” the Agent asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“Fuck!” Robotnik spat, hand clenching hard into a fist on the console. 

“I don’t even have to get you ready anymore. You do it yourself,” Stone purred, “You’re very well trained. You make it so _easy_ for me.”

Robotnik drew in a shaky breath, hand grasping the edge of the console. He bucked his hips back against his partner for a few beats.

“Fuck me harder, you little shit,” he growled, desperate to assert some semblance of dominance. 

The Agent obliged, putting some more weight behind his thrusts, watching Robotnik’s ass bounce every time they made contact. He knew his partner wasn’t truly being nasty to him. He knew exactly what was going on.

“And to think, every time you fish hooked me, made me push myself against a wall, every time you invaded my personal space or said nasty things to me... This was all you wanted,” Stone said in a calculated voice, snapping his hips hard for emphasis, “Who knew you wouldn’t have been so ornery all the time if you had just gotten some of this dick sooner?”

“Fuck, Stone!” Robotnik gasped underneath him, hands scrabbling for purchase on the console, his slim body being buffeted by each thrust.

“Yeah, you’re very good when you’ve had a nice fuck. It’s like I fuck the meanness right out of you. Tire right you out,” Stone growled, grinning and leaning forward to grab his partner by the shoulders, “You just need a little attitude adjustment.”

He changed his cadence here, their bodies closer together now. The thrusts were hard, but shallower. Robotnik was making positively delicious sounds underneath him, little cries and moans. Stone looked at his face on the screen, pleased to see that Robotnik was positively out to sea. He set his jaw and drew in a breath. It felt so good. He needed to stay in control of himself. 

“When you’re nasty, I know I’m in for a good ride,” the Agent seethed, “When it’s a bad day, I know it’s gonna be a good night. Today was particularly rough – you’ve been so bad. Practically unbearable. I should’ve known you just wanted to get fucked. I should’ve just come in here on my lunch break and made you have it. Just spun your chair around and bent you over. Saved us each the trouble.”

“Fuck me!” Robotnik hissed, bowing his head again, “Oh, god, Stone!”

Stone loosed one of the Doctor’s shoulders in favor of gripping a handful of his hair and pulling his head back, all the while careful not to pull too hard. 

“ _Aah!_ ” Robotnik gasped in surprise, at the familiar pleasurable burn in his scalp. 

“Watch,” Stone commanded, “Watch me give you what you need, Doc. Watch yourself take my cock. We’ll get all that frustration out tonight, I promise you that. You’re gonna be a regular good Samaritan by the time I’m done with you.”

Stone felt a little jolt of electricity in his guts when Robotnik’s eyes rolled back. He looked absolutely lost to the world, awash in intense pleasure. The Agent was surprised at the gravelly tone of his own voice. Nights like this brought something out in him. 

“Yesss,” Robotnik droned, a little drool running from the corner of his mouth.

“You’ve been an absolute bastard today, you know that?” Stone asked roughly.

Robotnik did not reply.

“You know that, Doctor?!” he repeated sharply, giving his hair a sharp tug, “Answer me.”

“Yes!” Robotnik cried out, somewhere between exasperation and ecstasy.

He didn’t want to give in so easily, but the pleasure was too much. 

“Are you ready to turn that around?” Stone asked, “You ready to be sweet for me?”

“Mmhmm,” Robotnik moaned from the razor’s edge of coherence. 

“That’s right,” the Agent said a little softer, “I know what you need. Let’s fix you up.”

“Oh god-”

“I’m gonna give you what you need. Make you feel satisfied.”

“Oh, fuck-”

“I’m gonna give it all to you. No holding back. I’m gonna fuck you until there’s no frustration left.”

“ _Stone!_ ”

Their eyes were still locked on the screen. Stone looked determined, focused, strong, his confidence making the Doctor quiver. Robotnik looked absolutely wrecked, his usually sharp, hyper-observant eyes all hazy. The Agent knew when to flip the switch from raunchy to caring. Now was that time. He softened his tone of voice gradually. 

“I’ve got you-”

“ _Harder!_ ”

The Agent snapped his hips particularly hard.

“I see you-”

“ _Please!_ ”

“I want you to feel good-”

“ _Stone!_ ”

“Can I touch you?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

With that, the Agent let go of the Doctor’s shoulder and spat in his palm, reaching around to stroke his length. He felt a deep tremble go through his partner’s body.

“Stone!” Robotnik howled, “Touch me, touch me, fuck, don’t stop!”

The Agent jerked him in time with his thrusts, careful not to be too rough despite the frenetic force of their bodies colliding. He was rolling his hips hard and fast, with Robotnik pushing back to meet him. It was a lewd display of glorious synergy. Stone moistened his lips as he looked intently at the Doctor’s face on the screen. He could tell that he was close. It was time to flip the switch again. He couldn’t make this too easy. 

“Close, Doc?” he asked.

“Nggg,” Robotnik groaned.

“Me, too,” Stone continued, “Where do you want me to cum? Tell me.”

The Doctor’s head attempted to nod forward again and would have, if not for Stone’s resolute grip in his hair. 

“I could pull out and finish on your back… Or on your face,” the Agent mused. 

“Stone, don’t you _dare_ pull out,” Robotnik commanded, shooting him a glare in the screen.

“Mmm, feisty,” Stone teased before lowering his tone again, “So you want me to finish inside you?”

“Yes!” the Doctor shouted, frustrated, “Goddamnit, Stone, yes! Fuck!”

“Now, that’s interesting,” Stone said, his tone one of carefully crafted annoyance, “You say you’re close, but you sound like you’re not ready to play nice with me.”

The Agent let go of Robotnik’s cock and instead pressed his palm flat against his stomach, drawing his back upward. The Doctor growled in frustration. Stone looked at his wide-eyed scowl on the screen, grinning mercilessly back at him. 

“Stone, are you fucking kidding me?” Robotnik sputtered, gripping the console tightly.

The Agent laughed and slowed his thrusts to a long grind. The Doctor made a strangled sound, trying to push back against him. Stone grabbed his hips and held him still, digging his fingers in, very aware that he was being glared through the screen.

“Doc, you’re not done with your attitude adjustment,” Stone said firmly.

Robotnik’s forehead hit the console with a muted _thunk_. Every muscle in his body felt indescribably tight from his denied orgasm. He gulped in a few labored breaths and groaned, feeling the cool metal soothing the heated skin of his face. 

“Stone!” he snarled in frustration, “If you won’t help me, I’ll do it myself!”

He reached up to tug off a glove with his teeth but was intercepted. Stone had somehow managed to grab both of his wrists. Robotnik was too far gone to struggle as he felt his arms being wrestled behind his back. The Agent easily gathered both of his slim wrists in one hand, pinning them to the small of his back.

 _Damn him and his special agent training,_ Robotnik seethed internally. He knew there was no use in fighting it. He felt the strong grasp on his wrists and hissed as he gave in. The Doctor knew that he couldn’t escape his partner’s hold, but he wasn’t quite ready to verbally concede. 

“Now, if you can be _nice_ , I’ll let you cum,” Stone said, “Show me you want it.”

The Doctor huffed, looking away from Stone on the screen. Stone rocked his hips against his partner just slightly, eliciting a quiet moan from him. 

“If you’re not ready, I can come back later,” the Agent threatened, pulling his hips back slowly, “Tomorrow is fine, too. I know how you like to be teased…”

Robotnik sighed in resignation at the dread feeling of Stone pulling out. He rested his cheek against the cool console and considered his options.

“Wait,” he said quietly after a moment’s deliberation.

“Wait?” Stone repeated, holding his hips still. 

“I’ll cooperate,” Robotnik continued.

“Yeah?” Stone asked, “Tell me you’re ready to be good for me. Prove it.”

“Agent Stone,” Robotnik said, heaving out a difficult and resigned sigh, “I am ready to be good for you.”

“Not sure I believe you,” the Agent said, still holding his wrists tightly, “Put your own spin on it, and look at me.” 

The Doctor grumbled quietly and sucked in a loud breath. He looked up at the screen, into the Agent’s eyes. He couldn’t bear to look at himself in this position. Stone studied his expression. It wasn’t quite pleading, but it was open and wanting and truthful, with just the faintest shadow of agony. 

“ _Stone_ ,” he started desperately, “I’ve been a bastard today. I’m desperately horny. I’ve been thinking of you all day. I’m sure that if we finish, it will improve my mood immensely. Please. _Please_ fuck me. Please let me cum.”

Desperate begging always tasted a bit coppery in Robotnik’s mouth, but it was a small price to pay for what he wanted. He felt his cheeks color. His body craved Stone and though he would never admit it, he loved the games that the Agent was playing with him. The fire in the pit of his stomach raged hot waiting for Stone’s response. It was only a moment of waiting, but to Robotnik, it drug on like eons. 

Stone just stared into his eyes, considering his response. Robotnik’s face burned. He wanted him so bad. 

“Stone, _please_ ,” he added quietly, bowing his head. 

“Very good, Doc,” came Stone’s voice. 

One of his hands still held Robotnik’s wrists behind his back. The other pushed his shirt up, rubbing the sensitive skin at the curve of his slim waist. Robotnik arched his back at the sensation, making a startled sound. Stone clenched his jaw as he slowly slid back in, feeling the Doctor’s molten heat surround him. He watched his partner’s face on the screen before him, watching his features soften with relief.

“Are you ready for the rest of your adjustment?” Stone asked quietly, stifling a grunt as his body met flush with the Doctor’s. 

“Mmhmm,” Robotnik groaned, eyes closed. 

“Tell me,” Stone demanded. 

“I’m ready,” the Doctor responded, craning his neck to look at Stone on the screen, “Please, Stone.”

His eyes travelled up his own back, tantalized by the sight of his held wrists. Robotnik’s eyes moved to his bare ass, Stone’s define hips pressed up against him. He took a long moment to stare sincerely at the Agent’s face. Stone looked commanding, self-possessed. The sight made Robotnik’s head swim and his cock throb almost painfully.

“Please,” he murmured again, closing his eyes, surrendering to the feeling. 

He was startled when he felt the Agent’s hand in his hair again. Stone ruffled his fingers through Robotnik’s thick hair. He felt the older man push into his touch and heard him mewl softly.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Stone said, rubbing his fingers against his scalp. 

They stayed like that for a long moment. 

“Doctor,” Stone said, breaking the silence, “I’m gonna fuck you now. I’m really gonna give it to you, cause I know that’s how you want it. If it’s too much, I expect you to tell me.”

The Doctor nodded wordlessly. The Agent let go of his wrists, but before he could pull his empty hand away, Robotnik quickly grabbed it and squeezed. Stone smiled and looked at his face in the screen. It was all the thanks he needed. The Doctor’s eyebrow quirked, a wicked grin replacing his soft expression.

“Do your worst, Agent,” he said, letting his hand slip from Stone’s and return to its bracing position on the console, “Fuck the mean out of me. You’ve got your work cut out for you.”

Stone grinned, running his hands tantalizingly down the Doctor’s sides to his hips. It only took him a few strokes for him to work up to a punishing pace. The Agent had maintained his poker face well up until now, but he was desperate for release. 

Stone was pounding into Robotnik full-keel. The Agent tossed his head back, drinking in the positively obscene sounds that his partner was making. He could always tell when Robotnik was starving for a good fuck by the sounds he made, those sharp, fast, high pitched cries and gasps. 

“You sound like a fucking pornstar,” Stone gritted.

“Oh, fuck!” Robotnik moaned, voice skipping from the intensity of Stone’s movements, “Touch me, Stone!”

“Ask nicely!” Stone retorted through his stiff jaw in one final act of dominance. 

“Please!” Robotnik begged, hands skittering for leverage on the console, “Please fucking touch me! I’m dying, Stone! I’ll be good, I promise!”

“That’s more like it,” Stone managed, smirking at that trademark Robonik melodrama. 

The Agent dutifully spat in his hand and reached around to grab his partner’s neglected cock. The Doctor moaned at the contact and immediately started to buck his hips into Stone’s slicked palm. Robotnik felt like he was on the edge of consciousness, caught between Stone’s cock boring into him and Stone’s fist tightly encircling him. A fire burned white hot inside him, threatening to burn him up. 

“I’m so close,” Robotnik gasped. 

“Me, too,” Stone replied tightly, “Cum for me. You’ve earned it.” 

The Agent searched his partner’s face on the screen, watching him tip over the edge, being reduced to a shuddering, gasping mess, banging his fist on the console and bucking back against him. Stone felt the hot, sticky threads on his hand and knew that it was over. As Stone followed him over the edge, grabbing both of Robotnik’s hips and pushing him forward as he came, pinning him firmly against the console, his cock as deep in him as it would go. The Doctor cried out again as he felt the press of Stone's body against his back and the hot pulses of his orgasm inside him. 

Stone was breathing heavily, mouth hanging open, his hips pressed hard against Robotnik’s ass, cock still inside him, the Doctor still pinned to the console underneath him. On each exhale, Robotnik was still moaning softly, his muscles tensing and relaxing. The Agent unhanded his hips and smoothed his hands up Robotnik’s back, rubbing circles through his coat. The Doctor was slumped forward, his eyes still closed tightly. 

Stone shook his head a few times, his heart hammering away, his whole body throbbing with the warm, wonderful feeling of his orgasm. He eyed Robotnik on the screen. He looked utterly exhausted, panting deeply, flushed attractively, all the fight gone from him. Stone smiled at the sight. 

Robotnik was aware of the pressure on his lower stomach, where he was being pinned against the console, but the feeling was muted. He could feel Stone’s strong hands rubbing his back, gradually bringing him back to reality. He was drained in the most wonderful way, his limbs feeling simultaneously heavy from the physical exertion and light from the chemical rush of his climax. He heard the soft sounds he was making, almost not registering them as his own. 

Before he could open his eyes, Robotnik felt Stone pull out, cum leaking down his leg. Before he could object, he felt Stone taking him by the waist and turning him around, their bodies chest to chest before gently pushing him back. The Doctor sat on the edge of the console, feeling Stone step between his spread thighs. He opened his eyes slowly, taking a long look at Stone's handsome face as he was eased onto his back on the console. 

Stone hand his hands on either side of Robotnik’s face and leaned in for a kiss, which he returned as enthusiastically as he could in the wake of his climax. Stone pressed his body down against his, knowing that his partner craved physical contact after sex. Robotnik raised his shaky legs, skin clammy with drying sweat, and wrapped them loosely around Stone’s waist again. He wrapped his arms around the Agent’s neck and kept him from pulling away. 

The kiss was long and lingering, with a simmering sort of passion. Robotnik swore that by the time they pulled apart, their heartbeats were synchronized. Stone was smiling warmly down at him, combing his mussed hair behind his ear.

“That was incredible,” Robotnik breathed, in awe of just how attractive the Agent was, blinking up at him. 

The Agent looked at him, the infamous Doctor Robotnik pinned underneath him, cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling, still catching his breath. He had a stunned, tender look in his eyes. 

“How do you feel, Doc?” Stone breathed with a slight chuckle. 

Robotnik took a deep breath and grinned a toothy grin, laughing a little in return. 

“Consider my attitude _thoroughly_ adjusted, Agent,” he said, pulling Stone down for another kiss. 


	2. After the adjustment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again friends,  
> Just a little post-attitude adjustment fluff. I feel like we could all use it right about now, no?
> 
> Sordidly yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta

“That was incredible,” Robotnik breathed, in awe of just how attractive the Agent was, blinking up at him. 

Stone looked down at him, the infamous Doctor Robotnik pinned underneath him, cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling, still catching his breath. He had a stunned, tender look in his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Stone breathed with a slight chuckle, “How do you feel, Doc?”

Robotnik took a deep breath and grinned a toothy grin, laughing a little in return. 

“Consider my attitude _thoroughly_ adjusted, Agent,” he said, pulling Stone down for another kiss.

Stone laughed into the kiss and allowed himself to be moved. He felt the cum on Robotnik’s shirt soaking through his as he pressed their bodies together, bestowing kisses of varying strength and intensity on his partner. He felt a little dizzy from the physical exertion, the intense release of his orgasm, and the soft glow of affection. 

“I feel like I’m just encouraging your bad behavior,” Stone said between kisses. 

“Maybe you are,” Robotnik said mischievously, “I think one of your favorite words for me is incorrigible? You should know better by now. You’re just giving me what I want.”

“I like to give you want you want,” Stone said seductively, deepening the kiss, reaching down to grab Robotnik’s spent cock. 

The Doctor lurched underneath him and grunted, pulling away suddenly. He was completely overstimulated and gut-wrenchingly sensitive. 

“Oh _god_ , Stone. Too much of a good thing,” he said, voice slightly higher, loosening his arms around his partner’s neck. 

Stone laughed heartily and stood up, taking Robotnik’s hands, trying to pull the taller man to his feet. Robotnik reluctantly got up, his legs still markedly shaky. Stone grinned at the sight. After a good fuck, the Doctor always reminded him of a newborn foal – unsteady, wobbly, legs too long, all elbows and knees. 

Robotnik stretched his back and then slumped his shoulders forward. He looked utterly exhausted, his usually sharp eyes hooded. 

“Looks like it’s past your bedtime,” Stone said, squeezing his hand. 

“Fuck me into a stupor and suddenly you think you can tell me when to go to bed, huh, Agent?” Robotnik joked, "The _nerve_." 

Stone toed out of his shoes and shimmied his pants and underwear the rest of the way down his legs to avoid getting tripped up on the way to bed. He led the way out of the lab through Robotnik’s quarters, heading directly to the bedroom with no stops on the way. 

Once in the bedroom, Stone held Robotnik by his wiry upper arms and turned his body to face him. The Doctor loved being guided by Stone’s strong hands, evidenced by the content look on his face. To say he went willingly would’ve been an understatement. The Agent pushed his long coat down off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Next, he started unbuttoning his partner’s shirt with care. Stone paused over the cum splatters on his belly, tracing them briefly with his fingers before finishing up the last few buttons. He smoothed his hands down Robotnik’s arms as he pushed the shirt off, savoring the feeling of his skin beneath his palms. 

Robotnik watched the black cloth slip away, and Stone’s hands gliding down his arms. He reached for Stone’s necktie, but the Agent took his hands and put them down at his sides. Stone smiled when Robotnik complied wordlessly, utterly docile. Truly, all it took sometimes was a vigorous attitude adjustment. 

“I got it,” he quietly insisted. 

He stepped past the Doctor and turned down the sheets for him. 

“Lie down,” Stone continued, reaching out for his hand. 

Robotnik nodded, locking eyes with his partner, breath catching when he saw the earnest look in his eyes. He crawled into bed and watched Stone undress at his own pace, tossing his clothes away without his usual level of care. The Doctor admired Stone’s muscular physique, utterly unabashed and unafraid of being spotted. He had spent too much time hiding his covetous glances to try and stop them now. Stone, of course, noticed, and smiled almost shyly as he walked over and crawled into bed. 

The Agent settled down in the middle of the bed and held one arm out for his partner to cuddle up to him. Robotnik scooted over. He was to Stone’s left, and draped his frame over his body, his cheek resting on the right side of Stone’s chest. He felt that strong arm wrap around his shoulders and sighed happily at the feeling. 

“Tired?” Stone asked tenderly. 

“Yeah,” Robotnik responded, “You really gave it to me good.”

“Maybe now you can stand to be good for the rest of the week,” Stone said with a little laugh, combing his fingers through the Doctor’s thick hair. 

Robotnik’s neck and shoulders relaxed instantly. His scalp was more sensitive than usual from all of the hair-pulling. Stone playing with his hair always reduced him to jelly. It was one of Stone’s favorite things to exploit. He sighed loudly, sprawled over the Agent’s body, moved by the rise and fall of his breath. 

“I can’t promise anything,” Robotnik said sleepily. 

Stone laughed and kept stroking his hair. Over the next few minutes, his breaths became deep and even. Stone smiled down at him, sure that he was asleep. He wasn’t quite ready for bed himself. He carefully grabbed his phone off the nightstand. He browsed the web for a bit, watching a few videos on mute. Robotnik was like his own weighted blanket. Stone didn’t mind the weight on top of him. He found it soothing. 

At one point, he shifted his left arm, stretching it out to the side to stave off the inevitable pins and needles sensation. As he brought it back, Robotnik’s arm reached behind quickly and grabbed his wrist, pulling it back toward his body. 

“Stay,” the older man grumbled, still asleep. 

Stone wrapped his arm tightly around him, feeling his heart ache at the little display. He smiled and gently kissed Robotnik on the crown of his head. Stone had never mentioned this little habit to Robotnik. Frankly, he wasn’t sure how to explain his worrying accuracy in his sleep. He never missed when his long arm darted out suddenly, always catching him by the wrist in a gentle grasp. 

Stone was acutely aware of how needy Robotnik was after intense sex. He needed to be touched, to be held, and the Agent was more than happy to oblige. Stone, of course, knew this because of the frequency of attitude adjustments. Afterward, Robotnik was always tired, docile, and though Stone would never use the word aloud, cuddly. 

Stone set his phone back down on the nightstand and reached over, resting that hand on Robotnik’s ribs, feeling his breaths under his palm. He wanted to rub circles into his skin, but didn’t want to disturb him. 

In these moments, he pondered the disconnect between who he used to think Robotnik was and who he actually turned out to be. He was such a sensitive person, surprisingly tender for someone Stone once had pegged as an utter menace. He had always wondered if it was a bit of an act, but was surprised when he learned that was true. 

Once he had come clean to Stone about his feelings, Robotnik turned into a devoted, sensitive beau very quickly. For the fight he had put up in day-to-day office life, for the terrifying guise, Stone would’ve never guessed he would have turned out to be such a great partner. 

When he first started dating the Doctor, a voice in his head harped that the decision was a disaster in the making. Stone, however, couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t resist or stay away from the longtime object of his desire. 

_Whatever_ , Stone had thought, as though it didn’t even matter (of course it did, immensely), _If things go south, I’ll just file for a transfer._

Deep down, he already knew that wasn’t an option. He already knew he was in too deep. The frivolous thoughts were just a front in case he got hurt. Stone took the leap, headfirst into uncharted waters, knowing that things could end very badly for him. It was risky. It was scary. It had felt positively crazy at the time. It had paid off. All those uncertainties seemed so far away now. 

As he laid in the Doctor’s bed, he remembered the first time Robotnik had clung to him after sex. It had been a raucous evening. At that point most of them had been, the two of them gracelessly fumbling, trying to learn what the other liked with clumsy hands compromised by new lust. In the afterglow, Robotnik usually laid a foot or two away from him while the two came down from their highs. Over time, he would slowly reach out to tentatively touch him. At first, Robotnik’s hand crept over to Stone’s, just lightly brushing the back of his palm with his pinkie. Eventually, Robotnik would press his palm into Stone’s, intertwining their fingers. 

On the night Stone was thinking of, the Doctor crawled into bed and immediately laid down on Stone’s chest. The Agent was surprised, unsure of what to do. He tried to disguise his rigid body language and the little surprised jump. As though reading his mind, Robotnik spoke simply and quietly, a little unsure himself. 

“Hold me, please,” he’d said, hushed, like a guarded secret, his face turned away. 

Stone wrapped his arms around him and held him, breathless at the exceptionally tender turn of events. He was in disbelief, practically giddy. Robotnik was out like a light within moments, a comfortable weight on top of him. Stone hadn’t expected this. He slowly allowed his body to relax under his boss's, savoring the pleasant weight of him.

Of course, he was already taking their relationship seriously at that point. He could tell early on that this wasn’t just a fling. Robotnik didn’t _do_ flings. Truthfully, neither did he. This boldfaced display of vulnerability briefly knocked the wind out of him. He'd just assumed that there would always be a "hands-off" element to their relationship outside of sexual contact. Stone dutifully held Robotnik tightly until he dozed off himself, savoring every second just in case this never happened again. 

After that night, Stone began testing and studying the various effects of touch on Doctor Robotnik. He mentally catalogued each finding, making note for later occasions. He would shiver if Stone breathed on the skin behind his ear. The back of his neck was sensitive, especially when he wrapped his hand around it. He was ticklish. When Stone learned the effects of playing with Robotnik’s hair, he felt as though he had struck gold. 

In the present moment, the Doctor shifted slightly in his sleep, taking a harsh breath. Stone observed carefully, able to tell after a moment that he was still asleep. He reflected on the events of this evening with a sort of sleepy clarity. He smiled to himself as he thought back to the first attitude adjustment. 

The Agent had no idea he was capable of that sort of dominance. At moments, his voice hadn’t even sounded like his own. It awakened a fierce, confident side of him that he never knew existed. He was surprised at this unexpected development about himself, but was even more surprised at what it brought out in the Doctor. It unlocked a needy, passionate, desperate, messy side of Doctor Robotnik that Stone found utterly intoxicating, the high, breathy moans and soft submission always threatening to do his head in. He was usually so self-possessed, so put-together, so measured in all his actions, everything about him just oozing dominance... Until Stone had grabbed the back of his neck and told him that he was being poorly behaved. 

The way Robotnik eventually surrendered to him each time, utterly giving himself over to pleasure. It was almost too much for him to bear. Stone had to stifle a laugh as he remembered their dialogue after the first adjustment. They were left panting, staring at one another with shocked, wide eyes, like they'd both just awoken from a trance. 

“What… Just happened?” the Doctor had asked him. 

“I… I don’t know,” he had replied. 

It still seemed to hold that kind of awe for them, of something they had both always needed, but never knew. They just sort of miraculously stumbled upon it one night in the lab. Fitting, as it was a major scientific breakthrough between them. 

Robotnik stirred, turning his head so he was looking up at Stone with tired eyes, discreetly wiping his chin with the back of his hand. Stone never mentioned that he often drooled when he slept on top of him. They both knew, but as far as both parties were concerned, it never needed to be said. 

“Hi,” Stone said softly, rubbing his back. 

“Have I been out long?” Robotnik asked groggily, flexing his shoulders. 

“Not long at all,” Stone replied, “Need anything?”

“No,” Robotnik grumbled as he stretched, settling back against Stone’s chest. 

He intertwined his legs with Stone’s, curling his body around him. Robotnik was always a bit more emotionally open after a post-sex nap and tonight was no different. He quickly played through the day in his head, and thought of what Stone had said while he railed him. He swallowed the bitter taste that admissions of his own bad behavior left in his mouth. It was the taste of rightful guilt. 

“I’m sorry I was nasty,” he said softly, contrite, eyes averted, "It's never on purpose." 

“It’s okay, Doc,” Stone said, “It’s just your way of letting me know what you need, and truthfully, you weren’t really all that bad. Just impatient and snippy.”

“That just sounds like normal me,” Robotnik said, managing a little laugh, looking back at his partner. 

“Doc,” Stone said, “I don’t think I have the stamina to fuck the mean out of you _forever_.”

Robotnik laughed, his mood sufficiently lightened by Stone's humor. 

“But I do admire your tenacity, Agent,” he said, leaning up for a kiss. 

Stone met him halfway. It was a series of multiple short kisses without really breaking apart. Robotnik was bathed in the warmth of Stone’s affections. He turned his face away again, resting on Stone’s chest. He never took moments like this for granted. He had spent so long being decidedly dependent on nobody only to fall headfirst into this relationship with his assistant. He had no regrets, no reservations. He was more grateful for Stone than he was for anything else, really. He was constantly working on ways to express that. 

He now knew what it meant for someone to care for him. He realized one day in a blinding, dizzying flash that Stone had always cared for him - the lattes, the reminders to take a break and eat something, the few times he had woken up in the lab afterhours with a blanket draped over his shoulders that he most certainly hadn’t put there himself. It had always been there, just under a thin guise of professionalism and doting assistance. He was especially aware of it in this moment. 

As they laid in bed together, Robotnik’s eyes went unfocused as he thought. Stone always met him where he was, was so patient with him, always seemed to almost anticipate his needs, even when it meant putting him in his place. He felt himself getting a little misty-eyed and was glad to have his face turned away for the moment. 

“Stone, I love you,” he said quietly, expertly hiding the quaver in his voice. 

It had taken a long time for that word to feel normal in his mouth. It had been evasive, elusive, frightening even. When he first started trying it out, it tasted strange. As it turns out, the word “love” was an acquired taste. Once Robotnik decided he liked it, there was no going back. 

“Love you, too, Doc,” Stone replied, running his fingers through his hair again.

“You’re an excellent boyfriend,” Robotnik said clinically, but sincerely on a more relaxed exhale. 

Stone grinned wide at his phrasing. Rome wasn’t built in a day, after all. Robotnik was still working on his emotional responses. The effort was clearly there. Stone gave him plenty of space to grow into himself in this regard, and loved watching him progress. The Doctor was always thankful for that.

“You are, too. Great boyfriend,” Stone said, smirking, “Pain in the ass boss, though.”

The Doctor squeezed Stone’s forearm, a laugh rumbling in his chest. 

“Sounds like you’ve got your work cut out for you,” Robotnik said, "Let's see how long this adjustment lasts." 

Stone felt a warmth spreading through his chest as his partner grinned up at him, bright white teeth and one raised eyebrow. 

“Tomorrow, I’m adding a scheduled weekly attitude adjustment to the calendar,” he joked. 

“Oh, where's the fun in that? Let it be unpredictable. My terrible moods are spontaneous, anyway," Robotnik said with a dismissive flick of the hand, “You should've seen your face when you walked into the lab earlier. Absolutely _priceless_."

Here, Robotnik repositioned himself, chin propped on his elbows, elbows on Stone's chest. He smiled down at him in a way that Stone found equal parts adorable and incorrigible, pure mischief incarnate. The Agent was momentarily at a loss for words as he looked up at his partner. 

"Wouldn't want you to get bored now, would we?" the Doctor continued with a wink, "Let's leave it off the schedule and let it happen organically, hmm?" 

Robotnik looked down at Stone's handsome young face, his eyes suffused with happiness. His grin slowly phased into a warm smile, another wave of affection flooding his heart. He repositioned himself again, cheek once again resting on Stone's chest. The Agent sighed happily as Robotnik settled against him, a welcome, comforting weight against his body. He threaded one hand into his hair, and put the other down by his side, feeling Robotnik’s spidery fingers almost immediately interlacing with his, squeezing his palm. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Doc,” Stone said softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear friends,  
> I hope you enjoyed this little sojourn into aftercare, with a slight diversion down memory lane. I'll be back soon with more smutty/snuggly content.  
> Be well, everyone!
> 
> Sordidly yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest readers,  
> That's a wrap! Attitude: Adjusted. I think maybe I'll add a short little fluffy chapter to this one. What do you think? We haven't seen Stone caring for Robotnik yet.  
> As always, your comments and kudos give me life, should you feel inclined to leave them. Y'all are the absolute best.  
> Until next time, stay safe, take care of yourselves, and keep those attitudes in check!
> 
> Sordidly yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta


End file.
